


Alla fermata della metrapolitana

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Natsu e Gray hanno il loro 'particolare' modo di far passare il tempo.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzbQAmwYAUA.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt 1 di Annapi: 1. Fermata metropolitana.





	Alla fermata della metrapolitana

Alla fermata della metropolitana

 

Gray e Natsu si raggiunsero a vicenda con un pugno, entrambi volarono all’indietro. Si rialzarono di scatto, ringhiando, le guance gonfie e rosse.

Natsu tirò un pugno e da questo si dipartì una fiammata, Gray eresse uno scudo di ghiaccio.

Natsu balzò e atterrò sopra lo scudo, mandando in frantumi con un colpo dato con entrambi i pugni serrati. Pezzi di ghiaccio volarono tutt’intorno e alcuni finirono sulle rotaie della metropolitana.

Un uomo si allontanò, scuotendo la testa.

Natsu ghignò e si rialzò, Gray lo raggiunse con una testata ed i due giovani si spinsero a vicenda. Si arrossarono la pelle della fronte, sfregandole, mentre tentavano ancora di spingersi vicendevolmente.

Gray e Natsu saltarono all’indietro all’unisono.

Gray si passò la mano tra i capelli, togliendoseli dal viso, mentre Natsu si stringeva la sciarpa.

“Siamo da soli qui sotto. Possiamo divertirci quanto ci va” disse Gray.

Natsu piegò di lato il capo, facendo scricchiolare il collo, i capelli color pesca gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Mi stavo giusto annoiando ad aspettare quell’orrido mezzo di trasporto” disse. Allargò le gambe e si piegò in avanti, le sue mani furono avvolte da fiamme. “Ora sono tutto un fuoco”.

< Igneel vive dentro di me. La sua energia, la sua forza, tutto di lui mi scorre nelle vene… anche la voglia di dominare nel mio cielo > pensò.

Gray si massaggiò una spalla.

“Preparati a diventare un cubetto di ghiaccio” disse.

Entrambi partirono all’attacco, Gray utilizzò entrambe le mani per evocare delle barriere di ghiaccio. Natsu le infranse una dopo l’altra, cercò di raggiungere l’altro con un pugno, Gray ne diede uno a sua volta. I loro colpi si scontrarono, dalle loro mani si alzarono dei filamenti di vapore acqueo, mentre si propagava anche un’onda d’urto.

Gray e Natsu si guardarono negli occhi, si afferrarono a vicenda per le spalle, tornando a spingersi. Le loro labbra s’incontrarono, mentre le loro lingue si colpivano tra loro. Entrambi mozzarono il fiato dell’altro e si staccarono di scatto, Natsu cercò di colpirle l’altro con una serie di calci, Gray li parò utilizzando le braccia.

Natsu balzò addosso a Gray, sbattendolo a terra, Gray cercò di toglierselo di dosso con una serie di ginocchiate all’addome. Natsu cercò di bloccarlo a terra con il proprio corpo, Gray riuscì a rigirarlo, sbattendolo a sua volta a terra. Natsu lo spintonò, allontanandolo da sé.

Gray indietreggiò, Natsu si rialzò, chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa. Riaprì gli occhi e vide l’altro totalmente ignudo.

“Vedo che non aspetti tempo” lo punzecchiò.

Gray si guardò e sgranò gli occhi.

“E questo quando è successo?” si domandò.

Natsu tirò un pugno all’altra mano e si leccò le labbra.

“Mi svesto anche io e continuiamo? Ho ancora voglia di ‘giocare’” disse.

Gray ghignò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Allora muoviti a farlo, perché voglio ‘farti il culo’ in tutti i sensi” lo sfidò.

Natsu scoppiò a ridere.

< E dobbiamo sbrigarci, perché se perdiamo questa metropolitana e torniamo alla gilda in ritardo, Erza ci ammazza > pensò Gray.

 


End file.
